Chasing cars
by Yopopo08
Summary: Song-fic: Chasing cars de Snow Patrol. 1er post ! :


**Chasing cars – Snow patrol **

**We'll do it all / ****Nous ferons tout****  
****Everything /****Tout****  
****On our own / ****Tous seuls**

Encore une fois, elle revoyait cette image où ils étaient seuls, où ils faisaient tout. Tout seul. Où personnes ne les dérangeaient et où ils s'amusaient.

**We don't need / ****Nous n'avons besoin****  
****Anything / ****De rien****  
****Or anyone / ****Ni de personne**

Cette image où ils étaient heureux. Où ils étaient Allison et Gregory. Où ils n'avaient besoin de rien ni de personnes. Juste besoin de l'autre.

**If I lay here / ****Si je m'allongeais ici****  
****If I just lay here / ****Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici****  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world? / ****T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?**

Cette image où il avait accepté.

**I don't quite know / ****Je ne sais pas vraiment****  
****How to say / ****Comment expliquer****  
****How I feel / ****Ce que je ressens**

Elle avait tant rêvé de lui dire. Elle s'était même entrainée mais elle ne savait pas. Elle ne savait pas vraiment lui dire et ce qu'il ressentait.

**Those three words / ****Ces trois mots****  
****Are said too much / ****Sont dits trop souvent****  
****They're not enough /****Ils ne suffisent pas****  
**

Ces mots qu'elle s'était tellement entrainée à dire. Trop souvent qu'elle avait du mal à faire passer le sentiment devant cette glace. Ça ne suffisait plus.

**If I lay here / ****Si je m'allongeais ici****  
****If I just lay here / ****Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici****  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world? / ****T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?**

Cette image où elle lui avait dit.

**Forget what we're told ****Oublies ce que l'on nous dit****  
****Before we get too old ****Avant que l'on soit trop vieux****  
****Show me a garden that's bursting into life ****Montre moi un jardin qui respire la vie**

Cette image où ils oubliaient tous : où ils oubliaient le monde, leurs amis, leurs familles, tous ce qu'on leur disait. Où ils oubliaient pour profiter un maximum avant qu'il ne soit trop tard et que leurs jardin ne s'efface à jamais.

**Let's waste time / ****Perdons du temps****  
****Chasing cars / ****En poursuivant les voitures****  
****Around our heads / ****Autour de nos têtes**

Cette image où ils perdaient leurs temps en chassant tous ce qu'ils n'aimaient pas dans leur jardin, dans leurs têtes.

**I need your grace / ****J'ai besoin de ta grâce****  
****To remind me / ****Pour me rappeler****  
****To find my own / ****De me trouver****  
**

Cette image où ils avaient besoin de l'autre pour se trouver et se rappeler. Ce manque qu'ils devaient combler.

**If I lay here / ****Si je m'allongeais ici****  
****If I just lay here / ****Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici****  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world? / ****T'allongerais-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde ?****  
**

Cette image où il lui répondait.

**Forget what we're told / ****Oublies ce que l'on nous dit****  
****Before we get too old /****Avant que l'on soit trop vieux****  
****Show me a garden that's bursting into life /****Montre moi un jardin qui respire la vie****  
**

Cette image où ils sont dans leur jardin, coupaient du monde, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

**  
****All that I am / ****Tout ce que je suis****  
****All that I ever was / ****Tout ce que j'ai toujours été****  
****Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see / ****Est là dans tes yeux parfaits, ils sont la seule chose que je puisse** **voir**

Cette image où se reflétait son image, celle d'une personne amoureuse depuis des années. Tous ça dans de simple mais merveilleux bleus.

**I don't know where / ****Je ne sais pas où****  
****Confused about how as well / ****Je ne sais pas non plus comment****  
****Just know that these things will never change for us at all /****Je sais juste que ces choses ne changerons jamais pour nous****  
**

Elle ne savait pas où ses sentiment étaient enfouies, ni même par quoi ils étaient enfermé mais elle savait qu'ils ne changeraient jamais.

**If I lay here / ****Si je m'allongeais ici****  
****If I just lay here / ****Si je ne faisais que m'allonger ici****  
****Would you lie with me and just forget the world? / ****T'allongerais****-tu avec moi et oublierais-tu le monde?**

Cette image qui n'était encore une fois, qu'un simple rêve.

**FIN**


End file.
